


Three's Company

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During S3's <i>Homecoming</i> (Specifically during the Homecoming dance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

"Come on, Harmony! Just think about it?" Devon glanced at Chrissie McKibben who was wearing a barely-there slip of a dress.

"No way! I told you. If we're gonna add another person it's gonna be a boy. Otherwise...ew! I'd have to do stuff with a girl. Gross!"

"I think you mean 'hot'."

"Nuh-uh!" Harmony rolled her eyes.

Across the gym Harmony saw some girl approach Scott Hope and his date. A new girl. Harmony hadn't seen her before. Dark hair, great body, a sexy attitude sending off enticing vibes. Kind of hot.

Harmony looked back at Devon. "On second thought..."


End file.
